heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
D'Artagnan (BBC's The Musketeers)
The King's Champion Greatest Musketeer of Them All}} |occupation = Captain and member of the Musketeers Farm boy (formerly) |home = Paris, France Gascony, France (formerly) |age = 20-26 (series 1-3) |gender = Male |species = Human |hair_color = Dark Brown |eye_color = Dark Brown |personality = Rash (sometimes), impulsive, devoted, loyal, invaluable, naive, heroic, brave, childish (sometimes), quick-witted |affiliations = Musketeers Athos Porthos Aramis |family = Alexandre d'Artagnan † (father) Mother † Constance D'Artagnan (wife) Uncle † Espoir (cousin) |friends = |pets = Horse |minions = Musketeers |enemies = |likes = Contance d'Artagnan, his fellow Musketeers, drinking (to an extent), playing card games with Porthos, spending time with his loved ones (especially Constance) |dislikes = Villainy, being held-back, mistreatment, threats to France, their enemies, Constance harmed or in danger, his father's death, Athos (formerly), a friend accused of murder |powers = Combat Leadership |weapons = His pistol and swords |shows = The Musketeers |actor = Luke Pasqualino |image = D'Artagnanprofile.jpg|love_interest(s) = Constance Bonacieux (wife) Milady de Winter (One-night stand)|possessions = Travelling Bag Pauldron}} Captain D'Artagnan 'is one of the four titular main protagonists of the 2014-16 television BBC series, ''The Musketeers. A very skilled swordsman since he was young, D'Artagnan sees how corrupted the world around him has become and fights for honour and bravery. After his father's death, d'Artagnan befriended three men, Athos, Porthos, and Aramis, who all teach D'Artagnan the ways of becoming a Muketeer. Though naive and innocent, d'Artagnan is driven by love for his friends and can be one of the greatest Musketeers of his time. D'Artagnan is based on the character of the same name from Alexandre Dumas' The Three Musketeers and based on the real-life Musketeer, Charles de Batz Castelmore (who later became known as d'Artagnan in honor of his mother's name). Background D'Artagnan is a skilled sword-fighter and the youngest of the Musketeers. Born and raised in Lupiac in Gascony, France, D'Artagnan's father was Alexander. However, his mother's identity is unknown. He had an uncle, who was the brother of D'Artagnan's father and has a cousin named Espoir, who appears in the third and final series, who always boasted at better shot than d'Artagnan. At a young age, D'Artagnan became a skilled sword-fighter, his combat skills rivaled with that of his friend, Athos'. Official Description Although still young, d'Artagnan has seen enough of the world to despise its corruption and compromise. Raised in the country and trained as a fighter since he was a boy, only Athos can match his exceptional skill with a sword. Athletic and determined, he is also intensely romantic, with a moving capacity for true love. In time, d'Artagnan will go on to be the greatest Musketeer of them all and a legend in his own lifetime. Personality D'Artagnan is as brave as they come, and is a very excellent friend and opponent. Though D'Artagnan can be hot-tempered, he is very devoted to his friends and will willingly do anything to risk it all for them and shows a protective side of his wife, Constance. This was exemplified when the Musketeers confronted Milady de Winter held Constance prisoner, D'Artagnan would have went to attack milady should she hurt her and depressed when he thought Aramis had been shot dead and fell out the window. D'Artagnan was said to be more similar to his mentor and best friend, Athos, than he realizes, expressed by both Athos himself and Milady de Winter, who says she thought d'Artagnan was like Athos. However, there are times when D'Artagnan acts to rash, and as Athos puts it, thinks d'Artagann should keep a clear mind when fighting his enemies in order to remain calm in battle and ignore their tauntings. Sometimes, D'Artagnan could get very hot-tempered and the others have to stop him from doing anything that might put himself at risk. D'Artagnan is also a very honorable man and has shown that he detests dishonorable men and woman. For when he had the chance to kill Gaudet, the man who killed his father, D'Artagnan knew he was a very dishonorable man and that death in battle was "too honorable" for him. He also showed willingness to kill Eleanor Levesque, Porthos' half-sister, since she was willing to sell innocent young girls to slavery. He also immensely disliked Armand Richelieu, especially confessing this to Milady de Winter in the Series One finale and hated Conte de Rochefort. He especially hated Rochefort and wanted to kill him for his crimes against Constance and the Queen. Over time, d'Artagnan became friends with fellow Musketeers and fell deeply in love with Constance Bonacieux, becoming her secret lover. Appearance At first appearance, D'Artagnan is a young man in his late teens/early twenties, with dark hair and dark eyes and tan skin. He is approximately twenty-three years old at the end of the series. Abilities * '''Swordsmanship - Since he was a boy, d'Artagnan was highly skilled with a sword. His combat skills can be matched with that of Athos'. * Expert Marksman - D'Artagnan is an expert with a pistol, especially being skilled with a gun, as he is able to teach Constance. *'Knowledge of horses:' Once a farmer, D'Artagnan has knowledge with horses, even taming a wild horse. The Musketeers Series 1 In his introduction, "Friends and Enemies," d'Artagnan and his father stay at the inn the day before going to Paris. Suddenly, robbers disguised while wearing masks attack the inn, where D'Artagnan's father, Alexandre, is murdered and dies right before him while muttering his killer's supposed name: Athos. Hellbent on revenge, D'Artagnan goes to Paris, where he has a one-night stand with Milady de Winter, who kills a man and frames d'Artagnan for the murder. He later meets Constance Bonacieux, the wife of the local clothing maker. After she revives him, D'Artagnan goes to the Musketeers' garrison and duels the real Athos and when Porthos and Aramis come to their friend's aid, D'Artagnan fights them until they overpower him and Constance stops the duel from going any further and the king's guards have come to arrest Athos for suspected murder and robbery. Before he leaves, Athos tells D'Artagnan that he is not the killer of Alexandre. Aramis and Porthos recruit D'Artagnan to find the people responsible for framing Athos and killing his father. Their clues lead them to the Red Guard Dujon, who Porthos fought with earlier. They infiltrate the true culprit, Captain Gaudet's hideout, where d'Artagnan confronts Gaudet. He nearly kills him but Aramis stops D'Artagnan, who spares Gaudet. However, the captain attempts to kill him but D'Artagnan (thanks to Aramis warning him) quickly kills Gaudet. Their evidence gives them enough to free Athos and get his sentance overturned. Silently, Athos gives thanks to D'Artagnan for his help. He later goes to the tavern with Porthos, Aramis and Athos, while starting training to be a Musketeer. Series 2 Series 3 During the third season, D'Artagnan is happily married to Constance. At the series 3 finale, Athos retires from being captain and passes the mantle down to D'Artagnan. Enemies * Athos, Pothos and Aramis * Milady De Winter * M. Bonacieux (Deceased, killed by Sophia Martinez) * Dujon (deceased, killed by Cardinal Richelieu) * Gaudet (deceased, killed by d'Artagnan) * Vadim * Felix * Emile Bonnaire * Maria Bonnaire (deceased, killed by Spanish Envoys) * Marsac (Deceased, killed by Aramis) * Victor Amadeus * Charon (Deceased, killed by Aramis * Emile de Mauvoisin * Servant of de Mauvoisin * Luca Sistini (killed by Athos) * Martin Labarge (The Challenge) (deceased; killed by D'Artagnan) * Marguerite * Rochefort (deceased; killed by D'Artagnan) * Lucien Grimaud (deceased; killed by Athos * Marquis de Feron (deceased, killed by Grimaud) Gallery Musketeers Promo series 1.jpg B4da24bdcde3bc3c2297413715085ebb.jpg Athos and D'Artagnan.jpg tumblr_nglfygdRet1th5rlco2_500.jpg The Musketeers 210 shot DArtagnan.jpg Series 1 Promo Dartagnan.jpg The-Musketeers-Season-3-Promotional-Photos-the-musketeers-bbc-39619296-2856-4284.jpg d'artagnan.jpg D'Artagnan.png F49fa11e5a449e4f63dc6d1341d47862.jpg Series_1_Promo_Athos.jpg|In Athos' poster for season 1, D'Artagnan is next to Aramis. Series_1_Promo_-_Porthos.jpg|D'Artagnan is next to Athos in Porthos' series 1 poster. Series_1_Promo_-_Aramis.jpg|To Aramis' left in Aramis series 1 poster Pothos dartagnan Athos Aramis.jpg TheFourMusketeers.png 3a5a448a4a710480fc72ceef396e3000.jpg 086ec84d80d2287dbb2fdd0920982901.jpg 7b2a67c5e751e6e57a44e4c8c2f70d65.jpg 820635d38286fce5caf6dca0811db436.jpg 0a4913fe0e4faa290c0cf4af4d8da629.jpg 768470d614509d320a51e015feb88.jpg normal_TM_S1_E10_0717.jpg DArtagnan S1 Promo 1.jpg DArtagnan S1 Promo 3.jpg Porthos and Athos Season 307.jpg Relationships Aramis Aramis is another one of the three best friends of D'Artagnan's. Initially having an antagonistic relationship and Aramis attacking him to protect Athos, Aramis and Porthos came to D'Artagnan for help on proving Athos' innocence. Aramis also often had to stop him from doing something too rash, even if it meant literally holding him back before he could do something. Later, though Aramis took great offense in D'Artagnan thinking Porthos could kill someone and pinning him against the wall, he merely patted d'Artagnan on the shoulder. During series 2, D'Artagnan became closer to Aramis and the other Musketeers, and even temporarily grieved when he thought that Aramis was thrown out the window. He was later shocked to learn that Aramis had a sexual relationship with Queen Anne and told him that he could have protected the Queen's reputation by not sleeping with her. D'Artagnan was willing to protect Aramis, even trying to get to him when the Red Guards arrested him and even expressed worry by yelling that Aramis was in danger and at Rochefort's mercy They often hugged each other, as Aramis hugged d'Artagnan when he became a musketeer and when Aramis was leaving, etc. They reunited with him five years later. At first, Aramis was reluctant to join the Musketeers but eventually decided to reunite with his friends. Athos Athos is one of d'Artagnan's best friends but they did not get off on the right foot, as the younger man believed Athos to be responsible for his father's murder and even challenged him to the duel. Throughout the fight, Athos did his best not to harm d'Artagnan with their swordfight. However, the two men are both on the sword-fighting level. Later, when Athos was leaving the execution area, the two of them just briefly looked at each other as Athos silently thanked d'Artagnan. By episode 2, Athos thought d'Artagnan wasn't fit to expose Valdim and infultrate his order and thought Valdim killed him. In episode 3, Athos finally confesses to D'Artagnan his darkest secret, and promised to Athos he would not tell anyone else. During "The Challenge," Athos advised him how to fight with his head and not with his heart and expressed that d'Artagnan was ready to get a commission for the king. Constance d'Artagnan Constance is d'Artaganan's former lover and eventual wife and truly, they love one another. He shows a protective side of his wife, Constance. This was exemplified when the Musketeers confronted Milady de Winter held Constance prisoner, d'Artagnan would have went to attack milady should she hurt her. Porthos Porthos and D'Artagnan first met each other when the latter dueled Athos in the first series. Here, they became immediate enemies unntil seeking D'Artagnan to help him and Aramis find the men responsible for the death of D'Artagnan's father. However, they are very close friends who care about each other very much. During one of their missions escorting a secret slave trader to Paris, D'Artagnan felt empathy for Porthos when he expressed his hatred towards slavery and agreed with what Porthos really felt about the ordeal. there was that one time when D'Artagnan thought Porthos was possibly guilty for killing that young man but immediately dismissed it when Aramis pointed out that Porthos was still himself and would never kill an innocent man. D'Artagnan probably never doubted Porthos again afterwards. Trivia *D'Artagnan' s mother was never seen nor mentioned in the series, making it possible that she died when her son was at a young age. However, Madame D'Artagnan is mentioned in the book, having packed provisions for D'Artagnan in The Three Musketeers. *Is in love with Constance Bonacieux, and their relationship is called "Constagnan." *Considers Athos his best friend. * Had a one-night stand with Milady de Winter before meeting the Musketeers. *Is the current captain of the Musketeers after Athos retired to live in the countryside with Sylvie and raise their child. *As of "We Are the Garrison," D'Artagnan is the only one of the four musketeers to not have children. Aramis fathered Prince Louis XIV with the queen Anne, Athos fathered a child with Sylvie, and Porthos adopted his wife's child. *D'Artagnan was the second musketeer to get married after Athos. * According to the BBC page, D'Artagnan's sword-fighting skills rival that of Athos'. * In the original novel, D'Artagnan met each of the Three Musketeers and challenged them to duels, which is how they first saw what a brave man and a good fighter he was. For the series, this was changed to D'Artagnan believing Athos had killed his father and began seeking revenge. In the end, Athos and D'Artagnan eventually have a mentor/student relationship which turns into a strong brotherly comradeship. * D'Artagnan and Aramis both entered a relationship with a married woman. D'Artagnan had a brief affair with Constance and Aramis had a brief relationship with Queen Anne. * Unlike the original novel, when D'Artagnan meets Constance Bonacieux, she is already a lady-in-waiting for the Queen. In the show, D'Artagnan advises Queen Anne to hire Constance as a confidante. Difference from Source Material *D'Artagnan and his other friends are around the same age in the series. However, he still remains the youngest of the four friends. In the book, he is actually portrayed at twenty years old and significantly younger than the other Musketeers. * Both book and series iterations are about twenty years old and were heading to Paris but under different intentions: D'Artagnan intends to avenge his father's death. In the novel, D'Artagnan goes to Paris to be a Musketeer. (This is eventually made his ambition in later episodes). *Show D'Artagnan believes Athos killed his father and challenges him to a duel. Aramis and Porthos join in on a duel in order to defend Athos. In the novel, book D'Artagnan does challenge the three Musketeers after he unintentionally offended them. *In both the book and the show, Constance is a married woman that D'Artagnan falls in love with and they both begin a secret affair. However, Constance is poisoned and killed by Milady de Winter. In the show, however, Constance is not killed off in the show and she and D'Artagnan marry after her husband's death *Series D'Artagnan briefly duels Rochefort and kills him during the skirmish in the palace walls after he is exposed of being the traitor, which is also similar to other adaptations (particularly the 1993 and the 2011 film). In the novel, Book D'Artagnan does not kill Rochefort in Twenty Years Later during a duel and instead they become friends. *Another difference is that while Athos has a fraternal bond with D'Artagnan in the series, he more or less had a paternal devotion to D'Artagnan in the book. Navigation Category:The Musketeers (BBC series) characters Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Main Protagonists Category:The Three Musketeers characters Category:French Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Live-Action Characters